


Duh

by Greyed_Viking



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Four is still salty over it, Shadow betrayed Four, darts and dart guns mentioned, inspired by “bad guy” by billie eilish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/Greyed_Viking
Summary: “I’m the bad guy... duh,” he whispered





	Duh

“Sh-Shadow? Where are you? Did Vaati get you too? Shadow!” Four yelled into the darkened room. He had long since realized he had been chained up in a cell, with no escape in sight. Not unless Shadow reappeared. A chuckle echoed out amongst the room as Shadow stepped into the light.

“You really think  _ Vaati _ was hard to beat?”

“Shadow! Thank the Goddesses! Help me out of here!” Four called to his friend. His eyebrows, stitched together in worry and fear, began to relax. Shadow was here to save him, his friend was here to save him. Shadow approached Four, and slowly pulled a dart gun from behind his back with a smirk.

“N-no,” Four whispered, “No, Shadow, you wouldn’t. No, please, plea–”  _ Thup _ . The small blacksmith crumpled. Shadow snorted.

“Pathetic.”

Shadow leaned over Four, dropping his dart gun on the floor. In a low voice, he whispered to Four, who was quickly losing consciousness.

“ _ I’m _ the bad guy… Duh,”

-

Four jolted awake with a small yelp. His hand flew to his shoulder where the dart had been. He could still feel the dart entering him, still feel the surprise and anger of being betrayed, still feel it all, even if it was just a memory. Heart pounding, he rubbed his eyes and looked around the campsite. No one had stirred from his shouting, luckily, not even Twilight, despite his incredibly hearing.

Laying back, Four stared up at the sky. It had been a long time since he had thought about Shadow’s betrayal. He closed his eyes and willed himself to go back to sleep.

After a few minutes, Four gave up. Shadow’s words were echoing in his head. 

“I’m the bad guy… Duh,” Four muttered, standing up. “Why did he have to say it like that?”

“Why did who have to say it like that?” A voice said from Four’s side. Jumping back and reaching for his sword, Four was surprised to find Twilight standing there, head cocked with concern written across his face. Of course Twilight had heard him. The man had the hearing of a dog.

Grumbling, Four shoved the larger man asides and strolled over to a nearby log, a little ways away from the campsite. Twilight followed him.

“So, who are you talking about? Or do you not want to talk about it?” Twilight asked softly. Four groaned burying his face into his hands.

“I don’t… I don’t want to talk about it, but I do, you know?”

“Yeah,” Twilight laughed lightly. “I understand that exactly. But sometimes it helps to talk about it even if you don’t really want to.”

Four groaned again. Talking about Shadow and his betrayal was hard, but Twilight was right, it would make him feel better. He sighed loudly and began his explanation.

-

“And then, when he knocked me out, he freakin’ leaned in and whispered, ‘ _ I’m the bad guy, duh, _ ’ and it just, it just,” Four sputtered.

“Made you angry and feel betrayed because you felt that you could trust him?”

“ _ Yes _ , exactly! I mean, I’m over it now it just… I dreamed about it and now I’m upset all over again…”

“I understand. But worrying about it isn’t going to help. It’s like trying to swim against the current– hard and unnecessary. Let it go and swim with the current, like a fish,”

“Don’t salmon swim upstream and against the current?”

“Hush, you are not a salmon, you’re a human and are ruining my little metaphor,”

“Sorry, but I get what you mean, if that helps,”

Twilight sighed, running his hand through his hair. Four sighed as well, looking up into the dawning sky.

“It’s almost time to get up. Or well, it would be if we were still asleep,” Four said, jokingly. Twilight smiled.

“You feelin’ better?” Twilight asked softly. Four smiled.

“Much. Thank you,” 

“You’re welcome, squirt,” Twilight smiled cheekily.

“Oi, who you calling squirt, you dog,” Four exclaimed, shoving Twilight off their shared log.

“Hey!” Twilight yelled, waking the others. Soon, everyone was teasing Four about his height and Twilight about his loud mouth.

Four stopped and sighed. Maybe life would be okay.

-

Shadow growled from the shadows of the forest. Oh, he would show him. He would show him and all his dumb friends. After all, he  _ was _ the bad guy.


End file.
